The Quick Team
Welcome to the team that supports the relationship between Quinn and Puck. Quinn cheated on Finn and Sam, but never with Puck. That heavily implies that Quinn truly loves Puck. Puck loves Quinn dearly too, which was shown in season one. Unfortunately, Lauren got a hold of Puck in season two. Now that they have reunited not only with each other, but also with their daughter, Ryan Murphy just may be having one of his finer moments and will bring Quick back for good! ''Rules For This Team'' *Do not bash Quick, or any other ship *Don't delete anything that isn't yours! *Don't spam the page! No one likes spammers! *We are one big family, respect each other. ''The Quickers'' If you love Quick and would love to see Quick happen, then sign! ''' [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lopierce4eva/The_Quick_Team_-_First_100_Signatures '''Click Here to view the first 100 signatures ☺] 101. QuinnQuinn 102. Youjustgotzized 103. Quick4eva 104. Finchelgleek54 105. ILoveGlee 106. QuinnFabray1504 107. Whatsername_Gleek 108. Quinn Evans 109. BrittanaAndKlaineLover 110. PlatinumSoul 111. CSI:NY-SWAC fan ♥ 112. Diannaisdabest 113. Gleeluv 114. Are you building a time machine too? 115. Ultimategleek99 116. LoveYoulikecrzy 117. GimmeMyFreakin'Quick 118. MsWestwick 119.✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 120. DaltonAcademyLover 121. BloodAndy 122. I'll wear the dress if you wear the tieand baby we'lldance through the night 123. Gleek090892 124. ILoveChrisColfer 125. F.i.n.c.h.e.l.my.fav! 126. Pianogirl 127. Did you love me? Yes, especially now. 128. ATLA Gleek 129. EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs 130. Diannaagronrox 131. I just love Finchel. 132. You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! 134. I'vegottabeme 135. Learachelmicheleberry9753 136. QuickxxForever 137. Gresheena 138. gleekforever1018 139. Diannalicious 140. got_cava 141. Freak For Finchel 142. Aspenflower14 143. KlaineLover155 144. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 145. Mrs.d v 146. SeddieBade 147. Klaine+Brory+Quick=MyLife 148. ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 149. Samcedes Fan 2011 150. Brittana&quick 4ever 151. Gleek090892 152. MrsNoahPuckerman 153. Geniegal6 154. MiniWarbler 155. We found love in a hopeless place 156. QuickandFinchel 157. User:Dayheart 158. ''I'm a Gleek''[[User talk:LoveToWatchTV|'But I don't bite']] 159. ProudAgronator 160. Gleekianrhapsody 161. MochaKisses 162. Quinnpuckforever13 163. Brittanaresoulmates 164. Santana Lopez"no me gusta!" 165. Dream as if you'll live foreverUser talk:Simple.PlanNER 166. DenaliLover 167. QuickismyOTP 168. Glee120 169. Loveya 170. AbelYukiteru 171. I'm about to go ALL Lima Heights! 172. Leyla XD 173. Midhatz 174. Ropowo 175. QuickFTW93 176. SamcedesGoingforthewin 177. Gleek4ever2012 178. QuinnPuckLover145 179. Quickpezberry 180. Fabrevans FTW! 181. FrozenCrystal9 182. SamAndQuinnForever123 183. Silvereye1 184. AllLimaHeights 185. G4L 186. Drewparker94 187. Alexia R 188. Nico blue 189. Queen of the Gleeks 190. Ary-Daly 191. Toberal18 192. Glee Club 123 193. Klainelover 194. Katefabray0720 195. Quam or Quick Lover 196. QuickAllTheWay 197. Bartieandquick+6 198. Quick99 199. QuicksamcedesFTW!! 200. Go Klaine! 201. Mominalovesfinchel 202. Lovebrittana 203. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 204. Quinnfabray19 205. Musicalife24 206. QuickEspeciallyNow 207. ABeachDancer 208. Gabylmkurt 209. Muse.white-shadow 210. Brittana4Life 211. UnholyTrinity 212. IsaKlaineLover 213. CullenGirl99 214. FabrittanaForever ''The Quickfics'' *This is Our Path, We Walk it Together by totallygilmore *In My Daughters Eyes by broodyandcheery143 *It's Always Been You by HarleyQuinn23 *Dueting With You by totallygilmore *We Can Do This bylilgulie5 *Say A Little Prayer For You by broodyandcheery143 *Just Let Me Try by lilgulie5 *Innocent by totallygilmore *Leave My Window Open by lilgulie5 *Need You Now by GleekingOut *A Sort Of Fairytale by theresatheresa20 *Beth by totallygilmore *Life After Journey by Deirdre Alex *It Should've Been Us by supersoxfan5 *The Boy is Mine by totallygilmore *Happily Ever After by theresatheresa20 *Don't You Ever Change by lilgulie5 *Your Own Terms by totallygilmore *My Family Will Always Come First by Dani05 *Honey and Wheat by XxsuitcaseofmemoriesxX *Happy Birthday, Baby by totallygilmore *Lady Quinn by effervescent_wallflower effervescenet wallflower *Wake Me Up by totallygilmore *The Truth by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 2by Glee Rocks! *The Truth Part 3 by Glee Rocks! ''Reasons why we ship them *Because she just wants someone to love her, especially now *He told her he loved her, especially now *The baking scene in Wheels *He shows that he trusts her, in I Kissed A Girl *He blames her craziness on himself, and apologizes *Every time he sings, she fangirls *Because of how guilty and sad he looked when she was singing in Funk *He was the only boyfriend Quinn never cheated on *Quinn was his first love *It wasn't just another hook-up for him *Beth was no accident *The babysitting scene in Hairography *She looked the happiest when he came out from the wings in Never Can Say Goodbye *He is the only boy she was ever willing to have sex with *He wanted to be a family with her, and Quinn would have never tried to get Puck involved in her plans to get Beth back if she didn't want to raise her with him *Their eyebrow raises: Cute and sexy at the same time *Because she told him he was special and romantic *Because he believes in her, in I Kissed A Girl *They fight like a married couple *Their hug was so cute in Hold Onto Sixteen, and she scouted him out of all the people on stage just so she could hug him *Because when ever they make out, she tugs on his mohawk *They both deeply care about their daughter and want her to have a good life *Because he helped her overcome her craziness by encouraging her to not let a baby or a dude get in the way of her future *Their dance in Michael *In Michael, Puck "fangirled" over Quinn this time when she was singing *Because they NEED a duet *Quinn stated in I Kissed A Girl that she wanted Puck back *Beth was the only song that made her cry *Because they are perfectly imperfect together *Often stare at each others butts during songs. (Examples: Halo/Walking On Sunshine & Fat Bottomed Girls). *Because she fangirls everytime that he sings a solo. *Because Puck was the only one that realized Quinn need help from her friends (I Kissed A Girl) *Because Puck was the first boy she thought of in her Michael fantasy The Quick Headquarters ''Having a problem with ship-bashing? Can't figure out how to sign your name? Just ask the members of the Quick Headquarters! We're here to help you and provide you with assistance if there are any issues here, or if you just simply have a "Quick" question. '''Note: The Quick Headquarters aren't "in power" over the rest of the other members, we just keep the peace and help newer Quickers :)' '' '' 'We are no longer accepting new members of the Headquarters at this time, but please feel free to make yourself at home here on The Quick Team and stay tuned for future positions!!!' 'Featured Video' '''It's back!!! The Quick themed featured video of the week is back! If you've seen any great Quick vids over the past week that are ''appropriate, please suggest them in the comments or message anyone of the Quick Headquarter members! ' thumb|300px|left 'Featured Song' 'So back by popular demand is the FS or featured song! If you want to suggest a song don't be shy to comment or contact ''QHQ (Quick Headquarters).' thumb|left|300px ''The Quick Gallery'' ' Quinn-puck-quinn-and-puck-25022308-500-197.gif Quick-season-3-quinn-and-puck-24996774-500-278.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25653024-500-550.jpg Quick-quinn-and-puck-25653023-245-138.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174304-500-257.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174289-500-228.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25174247-500-281.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25137690-356-200.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25056085-356-200.gif Quick-quinn-and-puck-25056083-356-200.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656964-500-203.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656942-500-200.gif Q-P-quinn-and-puck-25656941-500-201.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829287-500-282.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829283-245-150.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-28829280-245-150.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-25784203-245-138.gif Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-25784197-245-138.gif P-Q-quinn-and-puck-28744233-245-170.gif 3x01-quinn-and-puck-25642858-500-229.gif Tumblr m0anl7Cble1qj2wy9o2 500.gif Tumblr lgelv1JI2R1qbyc8e.gif Tumblr m0anl7Cble1qj2wy9o1 500.gif 400px-165793 159980707385702 100001213228917 336733 8154377 n (1).jpg -3 love -3.jpg It's pretty hard.jpg Puck-beth-1-.jpg 604px-QuickPicnik.jpg 604px-QuickPicnik.jpg ' Category:Teams Category:Teams